Let It Snow
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: La période des fêtes n'est pas de tout repos pour le Faberritana ! Ceci est un recueil d'OS .
1. Le chaton

_Je posterais ici des OS à propos des fêtes . Je ne sais pas combien je vais en écrire mais j'essayerais de diversifier les couples de Faberritana .Mais le couple principal restera le Faberry , enfin je crois . _

**Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Le Papa Noël est passé ! Alleez levez vous ! **

Rachel entrouvrit les yeux pour voir les petites bouilles des ses deux filles . Elle finit par pouvoir se redresser , au contraire de Quinn , qui encore à moitié endormit lit avait plaqué son oreiller sur son visage pour profiter encore un peu de sa nuit car une grande journée les attendaient .

Rachel ordonna au filles de repartir dans leur chambres et d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre parentales pour qu'elles puissent se réveiller en paix .

Une fois la lumière éteinte , Quinn soupira de soulagement . J'entrepris de la réveiller comme il se dois .

Je déposai un premier baiser au coin de ses lèves et commença mon parcours en continuant sur le cou , la poitrine , son ventre . Elle finit par ouvrir entièrement les yeux et m'attira contre elle . Je scellai mes lèvres aux siennes , une valse commença jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de nouveau interrompu par Gabrielle et Izzie .

On se leva pour ne pas faire patienter plus longtemps nos filles qui commençaient à se disputer .

**C'est bon , c'est bon les filles , on peux descendre ouvrir les cadeaux . **Autorisa Quinn

Elles descendirent si vite que pendant quelques instants , je me dis que cette année , Noël allait se passer aux urgences . Mais tout le monde arriva devant sapin en entier .

Gabrielle , du haut de ses trois ans , fut la première à se jeter sur ses cadeaux suivit de près de sa grande sœur de huit ans .

Elle ouvrirent leurs cadeaux avec une vitesse incroyable avant de se mettre à jouer avec leurs jouets .

Je pris une petite boîte au milieu de tout se bazar et la tendis à Quinn en lui murmurant :

**Joyeux Noël**

**Oh , qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Quinn en secouant la boite pour deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur .

**Ouvre et tu verras . **Répondis-je

Elle défis lentement et soigneusement le papier cadeau pour découvrir une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit aussi avant de découvrir son cadeau .

**Oh merci merci merci Rach' elles sont magnifique ! Oh mon dieu c'est exactement celles que j'avais repéré dans la boutique la semaine dernière mais elle était en rupture de stock , comment tu as fait ? J'y crois pas ces boucles sont magnifiques , je les porterais tout le temps , faut que j'aille les montrer à Santana dès demain ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va être jalouse même si Brittany lui offre toujours de super cadeaux , ils ne sont jamais aussi super que ces boucles que tu as du mettre des jours et des jours à trouver en plus ça a du te coûter tellement chère . Oh mon dieu Rachel c'est juste magn...**

Je l'embrassai tendrement pour la faire taire

**Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne sait pas m'arrêter ! **Lançais-je en rigolant .

**En tout cas merci bébé . Maintenant , à toi de voir ton cadeau .**

Elle pris un gros paquet au milieu du sapin et me le tendis . J'enlevai lentement le paquet cadeau avant de découvrir , soupirant de déseption mon cadeau :

**Alors ? Ca te plaît Rach' ? **Demanda Quinn

**Heu...Oui , super , j'ai toujours rêvé d'un nouvel aspirateur … Surtout que le notre marche super bien …**

**Bon , arrête de faire cette tête , ouvre le vraiment .**me dit-elle pleine de conviction .

J'ouvris la boîte en carton et une boule de poil blanche sauta hors de la boite . C'etait un chat . J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat ou un chien quand j'étais petite mais un de mes papas était allergique aux poils d'animaux . Il était magnifique . Les filles sautèrent de joie et se mirent à lui courir après tandis que moi , je sautai dans les bras de celle qui me connaissait bien .

**Merci Q. , franchement . **

**Oh Rach' t'aurais du voir ta tête quand t'as cru que je t'avais offert un aspirateur ! **

**Méchante ! T'es diabolique ! **Lui lançais-je en rigolant

**Je me ferais pardonner ce soir … En attendant , allons sauver ce chat des griffes de nos petites diablesse .**

Bras dessus , bras dessous , on alla chercher le nouvel arrivant dans la famille Frabray-Berry .

_Un petit OS tout mignon , tout guimauve . Mais sachez que j'aime beaucoup écrire des OS guimauves ! J'essayerais quand même dans les OS avec Santana de renforcer son caractère !_

_Vous êtes super ! _

_Et surtout n'oubliez pas : Vos reviews sont comme l'eau que je bois et les aliments que je mange elles me font vivre ._

_Mdrr , bon je vous dit à bientôt ._

_Jo'_


	2. Tu comptes pour moi , ne l

**Et oui , encore un OS Faberry … Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire sur les autres couples en fin de compte , mais j'essayerais quand même avec du Pezberry . Excusez ma longue absence du à (beaucoup) trop de devoirs . Les profs n'ont pas du comprendre qu'on était fatigué , que les vacances approchaient … **

**Comme je viens à l'instant de finir le chapitre , je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement à toutes vos reviews mais je les ai toutes lues et elle m'ont fait très plaisir , j'en attends d'autres pour ce chapitre !**

**Enjoy**

**Jo'**

Dans la salle de spectacle , Rachel regarda une énième fois son téléphone portable . Elle avait appelé Quinn une dizaine de fois mais celle-ci n'avait pas répondu . Si ça continuait , Quinn allait encore rater pour la troisième fois consécutive le spectacle de Noël de leur fille aînée, Sarah. Les lumières s'éteignirent . Rachel tourna la tête dans l'espoir de voir sa femme arriver mais elle n'était nulle part dans la salle .

Le spectacle commença . C'était des chants de Noël , ils chantèrent des chants traditionnels et vint le solo de Sarah , qui avait hérité de la voix de Quinn , qui chanta « Let It Snow » . C'est vers le milieu que Quinn arriva le plus discrètement possible et s'installa au côtés de Rachel qui semblait assez en colère du fait qu'elle soit en retard . Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce détails là et observa sa fille chanter . Quand la chanson fut fini , des tonnerres d'applaudissements retentirent . Leur fille salua la foule avant de retourner vers sa classe pour qu'ils se changent et aillent retrouver leurs familles respectives . Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment que Rachel décida d'adresser la parole à Quinn :

**Tu ne seras donc jamais à l'heure pour le spectacle de ta fille ?! **

**Je suis vraiment désolé Rach' , le shooting s'est éternisé , les mannequins ne cessaient de se disputer !**

**Donc les crêpages de chignons de grandes pimbêches anorexiques sont plus importants que ta famille ? **

Rachel lui tourna le dos pour mettre fin à la discussion , à vrai dire , depuis quelques temps , Quinn était de plus en plus en retard et la petite brune commençait à se demander si celle ci n'avait pas une maîtresse . Elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois la secrétaire de Quinn , mais elle savait qu'elle était très canon . Mais elle décida de ne pas aborder ce sujet maintenant car leur fille arrivait .

**Maman ! **Cria la petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de Quinn

**Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? **Demanda Rachel en rigolant

**Mais non ! C'est juste que maman Q. était en retard et je ne l'avais pas vu avant de commencer le spectacle ! **Se justifia Sarah .

**Et oui , elle était encore en retard , comme d'habitude . **Chuchota Rachel pour que seule Quinn puisse l'entendre .

**Bon ! Faut y aller , on doit aller chercher Kylian à la crèche ! **Dit Quinn en se frottant les mains engourdi par le froid .

Les trois filles montèrent dans la voiture et allèrent jusqu'à la crèche . C'est Quinn qui descendi de la voiture pour aller chercher leur fils .

**Maman R. ? **

**Oui ma chérie ? **

**Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus Maman Q . ?**

**Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout , je l'aime plus que tout !**

**Alors pourquoi tu la regardes méchamment comme si tu l'aimais plus ?**

**C'est juste que j'étais un peu en colère qu'elle soit en retard pour ton spectacle .**

**Mais je veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi …**

Et la petite de huit ans éclata en sanglots . Rachel ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour la rassurer et c'est à ce moment que Quinn arriva portant le petit Kylian endormi . Elle l'installa dans son siège tout en demandant à sa fille :

**Pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie ?**

**C'est...C'est Maman R. , elle t'aime plus à cause de moi parce que tu étais en retard à mon spectacle** explica Sarah entre deux sanglots

**Mais non , c'est juste qu'elle est en colère , pas à cause de toi , c'est de ma faute , nee t'inquiètes pas , avec maman on va tout régler une fois à la maison .**

**C'est vrai Maman R. ? **demanda la petite fille à son autre maman

**Bien sûr , allez , maintenant , attachez vos ceintures on rentre !**

Le voyage ce fit dans le silence le plus complet et gênant . Heureusement , la crèche n'était pas loin de la maison . Quand la petite famille arriva chez eux , les deux femmes installèrent leur fille devant la télévision et leur fils dans son parc . Elles montèrent dans leur chambre pour s'expliquer

**-Ecoute Rach' , je suis vraiment désolé … Je n'aurais pas du arriver en retard au spectacle de Sarah … **débuta Quinn

**-Si seulement ce n'étais que ça , tu comprends pas , il n'y a pas que ça que je te reproche , tu arrives systématiquement en retard , et quand j'appelle sur ton portable tu ne réponds jamais , quand je te demande comment s'est passé ta journée , tu restes vague …**

**-Attends , attends **l'interrompit Quinn , **tu es en train d'insinuer que je te trompes ?!**

**-Peut être , la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec ta secretaire , elle te dévorait des yeux …**

**-Oui **

**-Quoi oui ?**

**-Oui , elle me dévorait des yeux , elle m'a même fait des avances donc ça fait six mois que je l'ai renvoyé et si j'arrive tout le temps en retard c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus de secrétaire pour s'occuper de toute l'administration !**

**-Et comment tu expliques que tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone ?**

**-Parce que je me dis que si je te réponds , je passerais plus de vingt minutes avec toi et du coup je ne finirais jamais de remplir les papiers et quand je fais des shooting , il doit obligatoirement être éteint . Je t'aime Rachel et je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs , tu es magnifique , tu es la seule personne dans ce monde que j'aime réellement , je ne veux absolument pas te perdre , c'est tout simplement inimaginable pour moi **

**-C'est vrai ? **Demanda Rachel avec une moue boudeuse qui fit totalement fondre sa femme

-**Oui , si tu veux , je peux te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi dès maintenant .** Proposa Quinn avec un regard malicieux .

Rachel eu à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil qu'elle fut projeté sur le lit . Quinn éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Rachel et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Ce qu'elle pouvait dire , c'est qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation .


End file.
